


Removing Pluto(Taking out Perfection)

by LunarisXXXIII, NariaLucy96



Series: Drabble to maybe something else [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Engineer!Papyrus, Gen, Greek Gods... kinda, Monsters assigned to planets, Overwork, Pluto is not a planet - Freeform, Shenanigans, Sucks to be Hades sometimes, Threats of Violence, based on a prompt, became drabbles, sleep-deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarisXXXIII/pseuds/LunarisXXXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: What if Pluto's Godly counterpart found out that Earth stopped calling Pluto a planet?Multiple rewritten first chapters, that lead to Neapolitan Writings.(coming soon)But this helped in many ways, such as:*How co-creators can get access?*If drafts can work?And others that I now struggle to figure out
Relationships: unknown - Relationship
Series: Drabble to maybe something else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095950
Kudos: 2





	1. Paperwork Covering the Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> _While scientists did expect to face some backlash for removing Pluto from the list of planets, they did not expect a God of the underworld to show up, pissed that his planet had been excluded._

Papers were strewn across his glossy white desk. Full of reasons Pluto should, or shouldn't be a planet. Letters from miss informed people opened read, then re-piled into bags begging for Pluto to be still considered one. But the ones whose options he held in the greatest regard. Showed him facts, that though unpopular... Gazing at the multitude of bags littering his normally pristine office. The right decision had to be made. Even at the expense of losing favor. Taking his custom made pen. He was tempted to not sign his real name. But for it to be the last valid signature, he opted not to write Rus. Instead writing Papyrus. Signing into the valid option of the science book shop's policies, (this place needs a better name). And thus this false fact of Pluto being the ninth planet was no longer going to be allowed to be published. It was done, all the bundles of papers felt glaring to him. He knew it would be nothing compared to dealing with the people who actually wrote them. But the glare intensified into a black wisp. Growing into a frozen dark cloud, until there looked to be an actual someone there. Standing uncomfortably between the bags covering the floor. The short skeleton was cloaked in black. The unease of disappointment raising in Papyrus' soul. But to believe someone was actually here? He wanted to scoff at the idea. Being sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. So after finally being done with this mess of a project. He went to remove the piles of bags. So he could go back to the puzzle book submissions neatly stacked on the shelves. (Papyrus ensures factual information in all the books his company publishes, providing the most popular school textbooks, though he prefers testing puzzle books for accurate-c) The annoyed one gave up gravity so he could actually move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> signed by: narialucy96


	2. Who needs sleep? Certainly not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #1

"so... you're the guys, huh?" Said the ominous figure that had just appeared in the middle of the office.

Papyrus looks at the skeleton before him, taking in their short stature, finely embroidered black cloak and equally intricate, but significantly more threatening, giant scythe held daintily behind their back as if they were halfheartedly trying to hide and object twice their own height in length. 

Papyrus was an accomplished physicist in his field and therefore knew via some quick mental calculations exactly just how impractical such a weapon would be for actual combat and other such murder-y activities. He was also nearly ninety-six hours and four coffees more sleep-deprived than he usually allowed himself to be, which made him more prone to rambling without a filter than was advisable.

"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU ARE EVEN STANDING WHILE HOLDING THAT, IT PROBABLY WEIGHS AT LEAST FIVE TIMES AS MUCH YOU DO." Papyrus grabs a mug off his desk and turns his back on the cloaked individual while he tries to remember where the coffee machine is. He filled the mug about halfway up with coffee before drowning the devil-liquid in copious amounts of milk and sugar. Can liquids drown? Questions for later.

"UNLESS IT IS MADE OF FOAM, THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE." He continued, "THE DETAIL WORK IS EXCELLENT, I WOULD ALMOST THINK IT WAS REAL." He then proceeds to drain half the mug in one go before realizing that that was in fact not his mug. Ugh, cooties. That didn't stop him from finishing it though.

He turns around and suddenly the cloaked skeleton is holding the scythe up to his neck with a scary look on his face. "listen _bud,_ i've been the butt-end of literally every joke in existence for the last millennia, i really don't need you mortals giving the other gods more material for the next one. just put pluto back on the list of planets and i can be on my way."

Papyrus sighs. It's not a normal sigh either, it's filled with every ounce of frustration and resentment he'd built up over the who-even-knows-how-long it had been since this whole thing started. He wasn't even the one responsible for all this! And! The science was sound! There was no reason for all of this-! This-! _Ridiculousness!_

"I HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO CHANGE WHATEVER DECISION THE ASTROPHYSICISTS OF THE WORLD HAVE MADE! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE DEALING WITH THIS! I'M A PHYSICIST ASSISTING THE ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT! SO TAKE YOUR TERRIFYING DEMEANOR AND AMAZINGLY INTRICATE COSTUME AND BOTHER SOMEONE WHO CAN ACTUALLY DEAL WITH YOUR GRIEVANCE!" He's shouting by this point and not his normal kind of shouting either, but the angry kind of yelling voice he truly hated using that sounds more like a shriek. He's certain he's woken some of his coworkers that were on shift to sleep, but Papyrus can't find it in himself to care right now as he walks past the other skeleton and sits down at (what he hopes is) his desk and lets his skull hit the cool surface with a _thud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by LunarisXXXIII


	3. Well Meaning Misunderstanding

Reaper appeared in a closet full of open letters, all in Pluto's interest. The closet right next to Papyrus' office.  
So Papyrus had to have had the final say in losing his planet title. Papyrus was on an engineering project when he came in.  
One he was having a joy creating, but the prototype showed there was a major flaw right as he was done for the night.  
Already having drunk a coffee while still enjoying the puzzle. But once Reaper opened the door, he figured 96 hrs of overtime.  
And since he as was going for another cup of that energizing brew. He calculated by the packets left he was on his fifth cup.  
As he proceeded to reuse the same cup with a wince. Reaper words are full of wrath as he says "So you are why Pluto stopped being called a Planet?"  
Papyrus turning to face the intruder with a little laughter at the idea, " What do you mean? I am"  
having gone for a sip of coffee while it was too hot, with no milk nor sugar. Waking him more with surprise than he had been in a while.  
Thus noting the gigantic scythe that was poorly hiding behind the dark cloaked stranger.  
Papyrus went slowly out of the room so the stranger was able to follow him as he went down the hall to favor his drink.  
"That is an impressive scythe... But there is no way it is made out of pure metal.  
No matter, it looks as well decorated as the cleverly stitched designs in your cloak. Impressive to say the least."  
Sitting down gesturing for the stranger to follow suit across the table from him.  
"So as an engineer, why are you accusing me of removing Pluto from being a planet?"  
Reaper was more than ticked off with how his scythe was disrespected, as he was respected as an equals.  
"Mortal quit treating me as a friend" As his scythe cold sharp metal was threateningly felt by Papyrus' neck bone.  
Papyrus marveled before manhandling it to study the scythe more. "That feels like actual metal!!!" Disregarding the threat completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed by: NariaLucy96


	4. That would never happen in real life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #2

Reaper appeared in a closet full of open letters, all in Pluto's interest. The closet right next to some scientist-guy's office. Hence, said science-guy was probably the one who had final say in his planet losing it's long-held title.

Science-guy, more commonly known to his friends (and everyone else) as The Great Papyrus, was in the middle of a particularly interesting engineering project, one he had been fervently attempting to puzzle out since he had come to work in the morning two days ago and hadn't stopped until now nearing the end of his work day. He's just about to go for yet another cup of coffee (something him and his brother collectively referred to as 'devil's brew' for entirely different reasons) when the door opens and Papyrus is met with the sight of a very odd stranger.

The rather unhappy-looking skeleton that had just barged into his office is of a rather short stature, with a finely embroidered black cloak slung over their back and an equally intricate, but significantly more threatening, giant scythe held daintily behind their back as if they were halfheartedly trying to hide and object twice their own height in length.

"so, are why pluto stopped being called a planet?" The overdressed individual asks, venom dripping from their words as they glare at him.

Papyrus blinks dumbly for a moment. He hadn't been awake thatlong yet had he? Usually the hallucinations only started after around ninety-six hours of overtime, how odd... With a shrug, Papyrus goes to fill his mug again, certain that the added caffeine will drive away the apparition. He takes a sip, shocking himself slightly as the brew is hotter than he expects, before looking back at the obviously-still-there figure. Darn.

"I'M AFRAID I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN." Papyrus says offhandedly, getting up from his desk to head out of his office. If he was already this poorly, he should probably call Sans to come pick him up rather than drive, he'd get his car back when he went into work again after he felt better.

The figure follows him out the door silently, and as he passes them he's able to more properly admire the craftsmanship that went into the blade even as the skeptical scientist part of him said that there was no way it was real. That is of course assuming that the figure themself was real, which was highly unlikely.

"THAT BLADE IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE, EVEN IF I AM NOT CERTAIN HOW FUNCTIONAL...OR REAL IT WOULD BE." He's practically thinking out loud at this point. There was no way that a blade like that would be able to hold up in real life, unless it was made of foam or some other material. It certainly would look very cool when swung, something that Papyrus could approve of.

"if you doubt my blade's make, i could certainly test it's edge on you." The hallucination threatens, swinging the scythe around so that the point comes to rest under Papyrus' chin, but he can only sigh, pulling out his phone to text his brother as he walks around the illusion before him.

"SEE, A METAL BLADE OF THIS SIZE SHOULD INHIBIT SOMEONE OF YOUR SIZE AND APPROXIMATE WIEGHT WHEN SWINGING MUCH MORE THAN THIS." Papyrus shakes his head in disappointment at his own subconsciousness's lack of reasonability.

"...you will regret disrespecting me in such a manner, mortal." The hallucination vows darkly, still following behind him. They were rather persistent he could at least give them that.

"THE OTHER PROBLEM IS, I'M AN ENGINEER, WHY WOULD ANYONE BELIEVE THAT I WAS THE REASON PLUTO'S STATUS CHANGED? REALLY, THIS IS UNFORTUNATELY OUTLANDISH..." He to himself, before pushing open the door to exit the building. Obviously he holds it open for the rather angry hallucination as well, he was a gentlemanly skeleton after all, whether the recipient was real or not.

"hey bro." Sans says, waving at him from the parking lot. Papyrus still wasn't sure of exactly how his brother bent space/time to his will in order to do such things, but at the moment he was grateful for it as it meant he could get home faster.

"HELLO SANS, THANK YOU FOR COMING."

"ey, it's no problem bro. who's your friend there?"

"OH, THIS IS THE HALLUCINATION, ASSUMEDLY OF THE GOD OF DEATH THAT MY MIND HAS CREATED IN ORDER TO TELL ME THAT I REQUIRE SLEEP." Papyrus informs his brother.

"uh, paps?" His brother asks, raising a brow-bone and it takes Papyrus a few moments to acknowledge what exactly is wrong with the situation.

He then turns to the still-fuming and very real skeleton next to him and pokes at the scythe they still held.

"DOES THAT MEAN THIS IS REAL TOO?! WOWIE, IT EVEN FEELS LIKE REAL METAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by LunarisXXXIII


End file.
